She's Gonna Laugh
by harrysmom
Summary: Ron's getting ready to to ask the biggest question of his life. Can he do it without falling apart. Funny fluff. My first attempt at FF so please read...COMPLETE
1. Default Chapter

A/N- This is my first attempt at Fan Fiction so please let me know if I should continue. Read and Review. I hope you enjoy it.  
  
Disclaimer- I own my car, J.K.R. owns everything else.  
  
Ronald Weasley looked at his reflection in the mirror as he tried to smooth down his hair and straighten his quidditch robes so that they would lay flat on his shoulders. He closed his eyes and sighed. What he saw was a 16 year old boy with hair the color of an over ripe tomato, gray-blue eyes that sat in a face full of freckles and a tall gangly body with no shape or definition to speak of.  
  
"If I were half as cool as Harry I'd have it made. It would be a piece of cake. She'd just fall at my feet at the mere sight of me." He thought grimly, "But she won't because she knows I'm nothing more than a stupid git. How am I going to do this? She's gonna laugh".  
  
When he opened his eyes, the reflection starring back at him was quite different than the one he saw in his mind. At 22 it was true the hair was still tomato red and the eyes gray-blue but that was where the similarities ended. The Weasley height was in full evidence at 6'2"and Ron's body was well toned and muscular from years of diving for the quaffle and chasing down and fighting death-eaters. His smile could light up a room and the gray-blue eyes sparkled like stars when he was happy and flashed fire when he was angry or upset. Right now those eyes showed fear. Naked fear. He straightened his robes for the umpteenth time, felt his pocket to make sure the box was still there and turned away from the mirror.  
  
"Ron, Ron where are you?"  
  
"Ron mate, you still in here?"  
  
Ron smiled at the sound of the two voices. Coming towards him were the 2 people he loved almost as much as..."Oh Merlin," he thought again. "She's gonna laugh" and with that he sunk down onto a bench and put his head into his hands and moaned as Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley Potter came into view from behind the row of lockers.  
  
"Ron are you alright?" Ginny ran over to her brother, knelt down in front of him and put her arms around his broad shoulders. Ron just groaned in response, his head still in his hands.  
  
"It won't be so bad Ron" Harry said very seriously as he sat down next to him. "After you stop shaking like a leaf, hopefully not fall off your broomstick, try to look her in the eyes, get the words out without stuttering and off shot she actually says yes...you'll be just fine."  
  
Ron picked his head up out of his hands, looked directly at his so called best friend and said, "Sod off mate"

"Now Ron, is that a nice way to talk to me? After all, I am captain of this quidditch team and I can replace you as keeper. And then would this great plan of yours be?"  
  
"Harry stop teasing him" said Ginny. "Because I seem to remember someone who shall remain nameless at this point, couldn't look me in the eye either. In fact I think I said yes before you even asked just so you wouldn't have to embarrass yourself. Although," she said giving him a mischievous smile, "You did look so cute while you stuttered my name."  
  
Harry scowled at his wife and said, "I don't remember it exactly like that."

"How could you, you were so nervous. There are pictures to prove it. Even so, I married you anyway. And I love you all the more for letting me know how pathetic you could be." Even though the words weren't exactly romantic, Harry knew what she was trying to say and giving her a tender smile he leaned over Ron to kiss her on the cheek.  
  
"Guys this is romantic and all but MY PROBLEM remember!!!"  
  
"Oh, sorry Ron. We sort of forgot you were there". Ginny stood up and pulled on Ron's arms. "Stand up and let me look at you"  
  
Ron stood and watched intently as Ginny's eyes traveled from the top of his red hair to his rapidly turning red ears, down the front of his quidditch robes, to the tips of his shoes. It never ceased to amaze her how handsome her big brother was. She smiled brightly at him because she knew that someone else thought the same thing.  
  
"She's gonna laugh Gin!"  
  
A/n: what do you think? Let me know should I finish?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for all of your reviews. I am glad you like this story even though it is my first feeble attempt. Here's the next part.  
**  
Disc- Like I said before, I own my car. J.K.R. owns the rest.  
  
"She's gonna laugh Gin"  
  
"No Ron, she's not. Hermione sees what I see. A very handsome man who has been through hell and back with her. Hermione has been in love with you almost as long as you have been in love with her. I can promise you Ron, she's not gonna laugh."  
  
Ron looked at his sister like he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Ginny, I love her more than anything else in this whole world. What if she doesn't feel the same way? What if this is all a big joke to her? What if she laughs? What if..."  
  
"**Ron! Stop**!"  
  
Surprised by the tone of his voice Ginny and Ron turned to look at Harry. "Ron it took you almost 6 years to admit you liked her more than a friend. It took you another 6 years to get up enough nerve to ask her to marry you. Now I swear to all that is holy, if you make me stand here and listen to you lament your love life for another 6 seconds _I'm going to have to hurt you...severely!_ Now get out there and propose before I take the ring from you and do it for you myself."  
  
"Would you Harry? Would you really propose for me?" Ron asked in all seriousness. Harry laughed in response. "Ron, you are my best friend and my favorite brother-in-law. You know I would do almost anything for you but I am afraid mate that this time, you're on your own. Now stop being a stupid prat and get out there and propose. And if you're up to it", Harry added with a wink, "Try and help us win the game too."  
  
Ginny worked her way through the crowded stadium trying to get to her seat. Ever since the Chudley Cannons announced that Harry Potter would be seeking for them ticket sales went through the roof. Ron Weasley being keeper pushed the sales up even more. For most people, it was the best and easiest way to see Harry and Ron "up close". As Ginny pushed her way through more of the crowd she began to hear the familiar murmurs. "Isn't that Ginny Weasley? Harry Potter's wife...I'm sure it is...look at her, you can tell it is by the color of her hair...I always thought she was taller...She's so little in person... I'm going to use a glamour spell to make my hair the exact color of hers...What I wouldn't do to be in her shoes for 10 minutes..." Ginny never acknowledged talk like that. To be truthful it made her uncomfortable because even to this day she couldn't quite understand how Harry Potter fell in love with her, little Ginny Weasley. She had never seen him as "The boy who lived" or "The boy who killed Voldemort." To her he was just...Harry. Her brother's best friend whom she had a crush on from the moment she set eyes on him and then by some miracle of fate he realized that he loved her as much as she loved him. The celebrity of Harry Potter was something Ginny just acknowledged as part of her life.

The part that Ginny found most humorous was that Ron was almost as famous as Harry in his own right. Many people asked him for his autograph and wanted to take a picture with him. He always blushed and said yes but Ginny knew it flustered him. Ron could never understand why people felt this need to be near him. "After all" he'd say, "Harry did all the dirty work. I was just there." But people were in awe of him just the same. Ginny also knew that Hermione was the one person in the world that Ron would share his feelings with. She could deal with his moods, his nervousness and his shyness because she loved him unconditionally. There would be no doubt in Hermione's mind about saying yes. The only thing about this whole plan that concerned Ginny was that Hermione was a very private person who did not like to be emotional in public. Ron wanted the whole world to know how he felt about her and Ginny hoped that Hermione would get through this day without killing Ron.  
  
Hermione Granger waved and smiled as she saw Ginny making her way through the stands towards her. "Ginny over here. I saved you a seat." Ginny sat down and kissed Hermione on the cheek. "You look great 'mione. I love your hair." Hermione had straightened the bushy mass so that it lay neatly on her shoulders instead of poofing out all over the place. "Thanks Gin. I knew that the wind would blow it all over, so by straightening it a bit I won't look like a wild animal if the wind picks up." Ginny wanted to say that Ron would love her even if she had hair like a werewolf but she figured the less she said about Ron the better off she would be. She didn't know how she was going to sit next to Hermione for the next 20 minutes without spilling the entire plan to her. This was the first thing she had "kept" secret from Hermione during their entire friendship. As she looked around she noticed an usher standing near them who was trying to make eye contact with her. Ginny nodded her head imperceptibly and pointed at Hermione. The usher turned and put out a red flag behind him. Ginny smiled at him and he gave the thumbs up. This would let Ron know where they were sitting in the stadium and it would make it easy to find them. Ginny turned back to Hermione and realized that her friend had been speaking to her.  
  
"...This place is a mad house today. It's like the entire world is here. Are they giving out something today?  
  
Ginny looked at her friend, smiled and thought, "If you only knew."

A/N: 2nd chapter done. Will try to have the last one done before the end of the weekend. Please read and review. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:** I 'd like to thank the following people for R & R- The ever-lovable snuffles, Mimi Chica, Forgetmynme, My Konstantine, JessDracoLover24, Kal Torak, RonLuver2005, artemis girl, goodlittlecatholicschoolgirl, Emma- lee14, and SuPeR FrEaK221314.** If I get more reviews that are favorable, I may try to write another one. Thanks again  
  
Disclaimer: I wish this was my idea but unfortunately it's J.K.R.'s  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Ginny looked at her friend and thought, "If you only knew."  
  
Ron and Harry stood with the rest of the Cannons waiting to be announced. Ron looked as though he was going to faint at any minute. It was all he could do not to hop onto his broomstick and fly in the other direction as fast as he could. In his mind he kept rehearsing what he wanted to say. Would it be short and sweet..."I love you. Marry me", or long and flowery..."Hermione, I love you more than anything in this world. You would make me the happiest man on the face of the earth if you would consent to being my wife. Marry me and I will love you forever", or maybe just good old fashioned pleading..."Marry me or I'll turn myself into a slug" or maybe "Please marry me Hermione. I love you more than my Cleansweep 350." He laughed to himself as he thought of that one. "O.K." he thought to himself, "I'm ready to do this. As long as she says yes, I'll be fine"   
Another voice in his head spoke up. "She won't say yes Ronald."  
"Yes she will."  
"No she won't Ronald."  
"Yes she will."  
What if she doesn't? Oh bloody hell, she's gonna laugh.  
  
"...the number one keeper in the league. Let's hear it for Ron Weasley." "Ron they just announced you." Harry whispered in his ear, "Get moving". Harry gave Ron the thumbs up and whacked him on the butt as he swung his leg over his broomstick and got ready to lift off the ground. "Ron, I'll be right there behind you, so if you fall I'll catch you." "Thanks mate" Ron said sarcastically. Harry couldn't resist throwing one more dig at his best friend. As Ron kicked off, Harry yelled up at him with a wide grin," Remember Ron, no matter what happens today, I'll still love you."  
  
The match started and the crowd soon realized that Ron was playing his best game in years. He dove, twisted and caught everything that came within 20 feet of him. "And Weasley stops another scoring attempt. I'm telling you folks he is on fire. Nothing is going to get by him today." As Ginny watched she noticed that after every scoring attempt Ron felt his pocket. She giggled at her brother's movements. Hermione looked over at Ginny. She couldn't understand why she was giggling. "Ginny, Ron is playing like a man possessed. I have never seen him so serious before. He hasn't cracked a smile once. It looks as though he has something to prove. You saw him before the game," Hermione said, "Is anything wrong?"   
"Wrong? Nothing is wrong that I know of. I think he just wanted to play well today."   
"You're sure that nothing is bothering him?"  
"No, nothing" Ginny said briskly and she turned her attention back to the match.

Hermione turned her attention back to the match as well. She watched as Harry searched the sky for the snitch. He was, she thought, undoubtedly the best all around flyer up there. She wished that she wasn't so deathly afraid of flying. The last time Ron attempted to get her onto her own broomstick it ended with a trip to St. Mungo's to have her elbow and wrist reset. Her only regret about the experience was that Ron rarely took her flying with him on his broomstick anymore. He didn't want her to be nervous, but when she would fly with Ron on his broom she liked the feeling of the wind in her face and hair. She loved the way Ron would hold her tightly in one of his strong arms and guide the broom with the other. It was definitely the most romantic thing they experienced together. She'd have to ask him to take her up soon. She stopped day dreaming and attempted to look for Ron. He was easy to find because his red hair glowed copper in the sun. Hermione watched him with pride and cheered with the crowd as he made another amazing save. They had been through so much together. She knew that had it not been for Ron protecting her during their battles she should have dead many times over. She had also saved his life too man times to count. Because of this, their relationship had a special bond that could not be broken. Hermione always compared her relationship with Ron to a volcano. They could be quiet and then without warning erupt at one another spewing words at each other at the tops of their lungs and then as fast as it started, it would end. Life with Ron was never calm but she wouldn't change a thing because she loved him with all of her heart.

After watching Ron for another minute or two, Hermione decided there was something very wrong. After every scoring attempt Ron would feel his side and grimace. She knew he couldn't be ill because he would have called time. "Maybe he pulled and muscle in his side but if that were the case he wouldn't be able to move the way he has been" Hermione reasoned to herself. She turned to Ginny to ask again if something was wrong when she realized that play on the field had stopped. Her first thought was something was wrong with Ron because of the way he had been holding his side. She started to scan the sky for any sight of Ron. When she didn't see him anywhere near the hoops her heart began to pound heavily in her chest. She knew he was hurt, she just knew it. She started to stand so she could go find a medi-witch. In her nervousness she didn't realize that Ginny was pulling at her arm. Ginny motioned for Hermione to sit back down. "Ginny there is something wrong with Ron. There has to be. He kept grabbing at his side. That's why the match has been stopped. I have to go find him." She started to get up again. "Hermione," Ginny said gently "Sit down."   
"If Ron is hurt..."  
"He's not hurt Hermione"   
"How do you know?"  
"Look."   
Ginny pointed and Hermione turned her head in the direction Ginny was pointing. Hovering about five feet in front of her was Ron. He was sitting tall and proud on his broomstick. The sun was shinning behind him and it filtered through his hair almost making it glow. The wind was blowing gently and his robe moved like a cape around his body. Hermione noticed there was a grave expression on his face but that his eyes were twinkling brightly. Hermione did the only thing she could think of. "Ronald Weasley, you scared me half to death. I thought you were hurt. What are you doing here?"   
He answered as if he hadn't been listening to what she said. "Hello Hermione. I missed you before the match. I like you hair that way. You look beautiful. How are you?"  
Hermione looked at Ron as if he grown another head. She thought for a minute and then answered in a very calm voice. "How am I? I think the question should be how are you? You are in the middle of a match and you stop the play to come over here and ask me how I am? I think you've been out in the sun to long. I know your side has been hurting you because you keep feeling it. Maybe you should tell Harry you need a break. Take a rest Ron, come off your broom and I'll take you to the medi-witch." Hermione stood up again and this time both Ron and Ginny said, "**SIT DOWN HERMIONE**!"

Hermione looked at her best friend and her boyfriend. She started to open her mouth to say something but the looks on their faces told her not to argue. Another voice above her said, "Maybe you ought to answer his question." She gazed up to see Harry who was lounging on his broom with one leg drawn up and his arm leaning on his knee. He was grinning at her. Hermione was beginning to get confused. She turned her attention back to Ron and said, "I'm fine Ron. How are you?"   
"I never thought you'd ask."

Ron looked at Harry who nodded and said, "Go for it." Ron took his wand from his robe and pointed it at his throat. His voice echoed through the stadium. "Ladies and Gentlemen, we are sorry about the stoppage of play but there is some important business I must take care of before play resumes." Ron moved his broom to hover in front of Hermione. He looked at her, gave her a tender smile and took a deep breath. She didn't smile back. In fact she looked stunned. "Hermione Granger, I love you. I think I've loved you from the moment I met you on the train to Hogwarts. Even though you told me I had dirt on my nose." The crowd laughed but Hermione made no sound or movement. She just continued to stare at Ron in shock. "It took me a long to time to admit to myself how I felt about you and now I want the entire world to know." Taking another deep breath, Ron set down his broom and stepped off. He stood in front of Hermione and then knelt down in front of her on one knee. He cleared his throat and attempted to speak but no sound came out. The crowd laughed again. He coughed slightly and then began to speak again. "You said you noticed that I kept touching my side. This is why" Ron reached into his pocket and withdrew a small black box. The crowd began to cheer. "Hermione marry me." Ron opened the box to reveal a diamond flanked be sapphires on a platinum band. All this time, Hermione had not moved. Ron looked up at her, his blue-gray eyes searching her brown ones. He took her left hand into his right one. "'mione...please?" he whispered gruffly so only she could hear. Hermione blinked and looked down at the ring and then back at Ron. A smile began at the corners of her mouth and then she broke into a grin which became wider until she was  
_Laughing_.  
  
Harry looked over at Ginny who looked as confused as he did. Ginny had expected Hermione to be shocked but she never expected this. They both watched as the smile fell off Ron's face and was replaced by a blank expression. Hermione was laughing so hard there were tears coming from her eyes. Ron stood and started to put the box back in his pocket. He felt Hermione's hand on his arm. "What are you doing?" she asked as she tried to stop laughing.  
"I knew this was a dumb idea. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to embarrass you."  
"Embarrass me? Ronald Weasley after 12 years of friendship with 6 of those years being in a close relationship with you, don't you know you could never embarrass me."   
"But you're laughing. I'm telling you I love you and I want to marry you and you laugh."  
"Ron I am so sorry I laughed" Hermione grabbed both of his hands and looked into the handsome face of the man she loved. "When I get nervous I laugh. It's a Granger habit. I would never laugh at you," she said softly. "I love you so very much. Please ask me again and I'll give you an answer."  
"Hermione Jane Granger, will you marry me?"   
"Yes, Ronald Weasley I will marry you."   
Ron took the ring out of the box and placed it on her finger. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him with all of the love she felt for him. He returned the kiss with just as much love. The crowd went wild. Ron and Hermione both started to laugh and the kiss broke apart. Ron grabbed his broom and grinned at Hermione.  
"You up for a ride 'mione?"   
"As long as you hold me and not let go"  
"Sweetheart, I will never let go."   
Ron jumped on his broom and motioned for Hermione to sit in front of him. With one arm wrapped tightly around his wife to be, Ron Weasley kicked off and flew around the stadium to the thundering cheers of the crowd.  
  
Harry and Ginny Potter looked at each other and said simultaneously, "It's about time!"


End file.
